Alan Verel, cellule 13
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Suite de ma fanfiction "Que c'est drôle". Alan Verel (surnommé le Gothique) est maintenant en prison pour avoir tué Mathieu Sommet. Mais qui a dit qu'il allait y rester ? (FANFIC SLG)
1. Cellule 13 et deuil

**Bonjour à tous :D ! Alors voici ma nouvelle fanfiction qui est en fait la suite de ma précédente histoire "Que c'est drôle". J'avais envie de rallonger un peu plus l'histoire donc voilà ^^ Je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire celle-ci sinon vous allez pas trop comprendre.**

**Les personnalités de Mathieu apparaîtront aussi même si...enfin voilà et peut être Antoine ^^ !**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

-Monsieur Verel, vous êtes arrêté pour avoir tué Mr. Christophe Frédéric et Mr. Mathieu Sommet. Veuillez me suivre.

_Et le voici. Dans sa cellule, à son tour. En prison pour longtemps surement. Mais, au fond... il est heureux. _

_Alan Verel, 20 ans, gothique et sataniste. Psychopathe dangereux et lunatique. Il est tellement de choses._

_Il prie chaque jour son "dieu". Car lui seul peut l'aider. Lui seul est capable de le comprendre. Il le vénère depuis sa plus tendre enfance._

_Les gardiens de prisons le regardent toujours comme si c'était une bête sauvage. Et c'est presque le cas._

_Il n'est plus comme avant. Il est pire. Il est devenu cruel, sadique...presque inhumain. _

_Il ne soucie plus de...comment s'appelle-t-il encore...Matthias ? Mathéo ? Ah tiens, non, Mathieu ! Il ne se soucie plus de ce ridicule pantin..._

_Son seul objectif à présent, c'est de sortir de sa cellule qui porte bien son numéro : 13._

_Tout le temps recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, il espère trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici._

_Et il ferait tout pour ça. Absolument TOUT._

_Pendant ce temps, quatre personnes étaient dans l'appartement de Mathieu._

_Ses personnalités. Sa famille._

_Mathieu était mort mais pas eux. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cet état-là. Tout le monde était en deuil._

_Le Geek pleurait dans sa chambre. Mathieu l'insultait et le méprisait mais c'était comme son frère..._

_Le Panda arriva dans la chambre du Geek pour le consoler. _

_Le Hippie était sur le sol et lui aussi était triste. Il avait pris de la beuh pour oublier mais ... elle n'était pas assez forte. _

_Et le Patron était sur le canapé, fumant une cigarette. Il avait l'air normal, mais derrière ses lunettes se cachaient des yeux rouges et mouillés._

_Alexis et Loris avaient rendu le chat aux personnalités. Ils étaient eux aussi très tristes chez eux d'avoir perdu leur ami._

_Puis le Panda et le Geek, qui semblaient calmés, arrivèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient tous réunis._

-Putain de Gothique... _dit le Patron._

_-_Pourquoi il l'a tué, gros, il avait rien fait... _répondit le hippie._

-A part le rejeter de son émission, mais si c'est juste pour ça il a vraiment un problème ! _s'exclama le Panda._

-Mais au moins, il est en prison, il fera rien. _dit le Geek avec une voix cassée._

-Je le connais mieux que toi, gamin. Il va surement tuer tous les gardiens de la taule et s'échapper...

-Puis récidiver, gros.

-Mais ça, on n'en sait rien !

-T'étais pas là, le mammifère, tu peux pas savoir.

_Le Patron écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier posé sur la table devant lui._

-Mais si il s'échappe, je le tue.

**Voilà, c'est tout ;D, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot. Reviews ?**


	2. Colère et torture

** Voici le deuxième chapitre ^^ ! **

_Un matin, le Hippie se réveilla et vit le Patron dans la cuisine lisant le journal et buvant un café. Il avait l'air très en tendu._

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gros ?

Le_ Patron était a deux doigts d'exploser. Il tendit violemment le journal vers les lunettes du hippie. _

_"**Un tueur de 20 ans nommé Alan Verel, qui a été arreté le 27 février dernier pour avoir assassiné deux hommes, s' est échappé de la Prison de la Santé. Les** bandes** de caméras de surveillance de la prison n'ont rien filmé de la fugue du tueur et les gardiens révèlent ne pas s' en souvenir."**_

_Le Patron enleva le journal du nez du drogué._

_-_Alan Verel, c'est le Gothique, gros ?

-Mais oui, bordel !

-Ha.

_Le Hippie s' en foutait carrément, toujours rempli de sa beuh. _

_Le Panda arriva dans la cuisine et decouvrit l'article._

_-_Oh merde...

-Faut que j'y aille. _dit le pervers avec une voix sombre en se levant._

_-_Non, Patron ! Tu vas-

_Il prit son flingue sur la table et claqua la porte._

_Les heures passaient et le Patron avait été dans tous les batiments autour de la prison de la Santé et plus loin encore. Puis il vit un batiment abandonné. Il ouvrit puis ferma la porte et découvrit le Gothique au loin en train de sourire._

_-_Tiens donc, qui voilà ! Le Patron ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tiens.

-J'suis pas là pour taper la causette. Pourquoi t'as tué le gamin ?_ dit le Patron en s' avançant._

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu portes des lunettes et que tu violes tout ce qui bouge ?

-Arrête tes conneries, gamin.

-Ooh mais je vois que tu as une arme ! Sais-tu t'en servir au moins ?

-A toi de le dire. _dit le Patron en braquant son flingue sur Alan. Il appuya sur la gachette et découvrit ... que le flingue n'avait plus de balles._

-Non, putain, NON !

-Quel dommage ! Sinon que me feras-tu d'autre ?

-J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES COUILLES ET TE LES FAIRE BOUFFER, SALOPARD !

-Tellement poétique. Maintenant laisse moi te montrer ce que je peux faire.

_Le Gothique tendit son bras puis bougea sa main. L'autre homme sentit son cou se serrer très fort. Il souffrait pendant qu'Alan, en pleine télékinésie, souriait et ouvra de grands yeux jaunes et scintillants. Le Patron sentit son cou craquer. Un bout d'un moment, le Gothique cessa d'étouffer le Patron et dit d'une voix cruelle :_

-Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

_Le pervers sortit du bâtiment, suffoquant._

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bbientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Reviews ;) ?**


	3. Traces et lettre

**ALUT BANDE DE RACLURES PEDOPHILES QUIMANGENT** ** DES CORDONS OMBILICAUX..pardon. Voici le 3éme chapitre :) !**

_Le Patron rentra chez lui completement mal à l'aise. Il avait d'énormes difficultés à respirer et la tête qui tourne. Il allait presque s'évanouir sur le trottoir mais tenut bon. Il arriva à l'immeuble de Mathieu, monta les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, puis s' écroula sur le sol. Le Panda sortit de sa chambre et découvrit le Patron par terre._

-Oh ! Patron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Il s' approcha du corps, le retourna et remarqua des traces de strangulation sur le cou de ce dernier. _

-J'en peux...plus...bordel...uuh...

-T'inquiéte...j'vais appeler le samu...tiens bon...

-NON ! L-laisse...

_Le Panda appella quand même le 15. Quelques heures après, le Patron était aux urgences. Le Panda et les deux autres étaient très inquiets pour lui...et en voulait profondément à ce sans-coeur qu'est le Gothique.C'était lui qui a etranglé le Patron, c'était obligatoirement lui._

_Ce dernier s' était recaché dans sa maison obscure, en train de faire léviter un misérable bout de bois. Il s' ennuyait. Il était sorti de prison, il avait étranglé le Patron...il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il allait mourir d'ennui quand une idée lui survint._

_Il prit une feuille et écrit une lettre...aux personnalités de Mathieu._

_Tout en mettant la feuille dans l'enveloppe, il pensa :_

-C'est tellement bon de faire peur aux gens. Je parie que ces pauvres crétins n'oseront plus sortir de chez eux après avoir lu cette lettre...

_Le Geek descendit prendre le courrier (suite aux obligations du Panda). Il tourna la clé puis vit...une facture et une lettre signée "Alain Virolles". Il retourna vers l'appartement et donna la lettre au panda _:

-Euh...Alain Virolles...

-Ben ça fait penser à Alan Verel mais c'est peut être pas lui...

-Geek...tu es naïf...

_Le Panda hésita à ouvrir la lettre...puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il était écrit :_

**_"Bonjour, mes chers pantins. Je suis Alan Verel, autrement connu sous le nom du Gothique. Vous me connaissez peut-être pour avoir joué dans votre émission minable ou pour avoir tué votre ignoble créateur. Ou même pour avoir torturé votre camarade pervers. Sachez que je peux tuer quelqu'un de votre entourage juste par la pensée. Mais pourquoi tuer quelqu'un de votre entourage...quand je peux vous tuer vous. Je vais ruiner votre vie et je vais en faire un enfer. Autrement dit ma maison. Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper à présent. J'ai hâte de broyer les corps d'un gamin ecervelé, d'un hippie ridicule et d'un panda en voie de disparition. _**

**_Cordialement, Alan Verel le nouveau diable"_**

-Connard...

**Et voilà, c'est fini (je me suis defoulé un peu sur la lettre ^^), le quatrieme chapitre tres bientot je pense. Reviews :3 ?!**


	4. Origines et nuit blanche

**Bonjour à tous :D (bon cette fois je vous insulte pas), voici le 4éme chapitre !**

_Les trois personnages étaient toujours perturbés par la lettre de menaces du Gothique. Il pouvait les tuer à n'importe quel moment et ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité. Ils décidèrent de montrer la lettre à Alexis, qui n'habitait pas loin de chez eux. _

-"le nouveau Diable"... On savait qu'il était fou, mais à ce point... _dit Alexis en lisant la lettre._

-Mais vous le connaissez comment ? _demanda le Geek._

-Il n'a pas tué que Mathieu et le Dr. Frédéric récemment. On était au lycée avec lui, en fait.

-A Saint-Cusson-La-Valmitte ? _demanda le Panda._

-Non, à Paris. Il avait essayé de torturer deux des mecs de la classe qui l'avaient humiliés à cause de son look de gothique. _répondit Loris._

_-_Puis il s'est fait virer. Et pas qu'une fois, c'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé jusqu'à Saint Cusson La Valmitte.

-On a retrouvé des égratignures et même des morsures sur les corps des mecs.

-Et il est surement devenu plus en plus fou pendant 4 ans.

_Un ange passa. Le Hippie demanda :_

-Et comment vous avez su qu'il voulait tuer Mathieu, gros ?

-Ben...je l'avais revu dans les rues de Paris en train de parler avec le Docteur Frédéric. J'me suis caché pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient et tout ce que j' ai réussi à entendre, c'est : "enfermer Mathieu Sommet". Je l'ai dit à Alexis et quand ils l'ont enfermés, justement, il a les infirmiers pour le libérer et faire échouer le Gothique. _dit Alexis._

_-_Après avoir entendu le Gothique parler, on avait tapé Mathieu Sommet sur le net et on a découvert Salut Les Geeks. Puis on a vu le Gothique dans l'épisode 13. On s'est dit qu'il voudrait se venger de Mathieu pour l'avoir supprimé de l'émission...donc on a voulu sauver Mathieu. _continua Loris._

-Et je suis devenu son assistant. _finit Alexis._

_Le Panda, le Geek et le Hippie rentrèrent chez eux. Ils en savaient un peu plus sur l'affaire, mais craignaient toujours que l'un d'entre eux soient torturés par Alan.  
_

_Ils dinèrent puis ils se mirent au lit quelques heures après, sauf le Geek qui allait passer toute la nuit sur World of Warcraft (comme d'habitude). Après avoir joué trois heures, le Geek fut envahi par la fatigue. Il éteignit l'ordi puis se glissa dans son petit lit. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de la nuit étrange qu'il allait passer..._

_Puis il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il sentit quelqu'un bouger a côté de lui. Croyant que c'était soit le Panda ou le Hippie, il se retourna et ne vit rien. Il commença à se poser des questions puis se retourna et vit la porte de son placard, qui était pourtant fermée, ouverte. Son cœur commença à battre de peur et, en tremblant, ferma la porte de son placard.  
_

-C'est quoi ce... _pensa-t-il._

_Il se mit assis sur son lit puis entendit son ordi s'allumer. Il était ouvert sur Microsoft Word. Le Geek s'approcha. Il était écrit une phrase incompréhensible en latin. Puis l'écran devint noir et tout de suite après, une autre phrase était écrite, en français cette fois :_

"JE VAIS RUINER TA VIE ET EN FAIRE UN ENFER"

_Le Geek était au bord des larmes. D'un coup, une force mystérieuse le poussa sur le lit violemment. Le Geek était paralysé et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne pouvait pas crier, comme si quelqu'un était dans son corps et l'en empêchait. Puis il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui chuchoter :_

"Tu n'es jamais en sécurité."

**Voilààà... a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Reviews :) ?**


	5. Inquiétude et contrôle

**Bonjour tout le _monde_ :) Voici le 5éme chapitre !**

_Le lendemain matin, les deux personnalités étaient étonnés par le comportement du Geek. Il ne parlait presque pas et son visage semblait complétement éteint. Il n'était plus du tout comme avant._

_Le Hippie se mit assis à coté du Geek sur son lit et lui demanda :_

-Ça va, gros ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Si. _répondit le petit avec une voix froide. _

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, j'sais que j'suis tout le temps high mais j'essayerais de t'aider quand même.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_Le Geek ne quittait pas le mur des yeux. Son comportement inquiétait fortement le Hippie (alors qui s'inquiétait rarement d'habitude)._

_Puis le gamin tourna la tête vers l'homme au chapeau et dit :_

-Il viendra pour vous.

-Mais qui ?

_Le Geek sortit en courant. L'autre homme resta dans la chambre du Geek, abasourdi par ces paroles. Il le dit au Panda, qui était en train de préparer le déjeuner._

_-_"Il viendra pour vous"...c'est flippant...il parle d'Alan ?

-J'en sais rien, gros, mais il avait pas du tout l'air normal.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu ce matin. Je l'ai trouvé assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, je lui ai demandé si il a bien dormi, il a rien répondu puis il est parti dans sa chambre en courant.

-Et il est où, là ?

-Je sais pas du tout, je le trouve pas, ça m'inquiète un peu...

_Le Hippie chercha le Geek dans toute la maison pour lui dire de venir manger et le trouva dans la salle de bains, face au miroir. Il avait encore son regard neutre et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dans une autre langue._

-Euh...Gros, on mange...

_Le gamin se retourna d'un coup puis bouscula le Hippie en sortant de la salle de bains. Il était vraiment bizarre._

_Le Gothique, dans sa grotte, se réjouissait des événements présent. Il allait enfin effacer les personnalités ignobles de Mathieu. Mais il voulait aller encore plus loin. Il voulait tuer tous ceux qui le connaissent et qui sont du coté de Mathieu. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on dévoile son secret..._

_La police le cherchait toujours et il était wanted dans tout Paris. Il avait fermé à clé sa grotte pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Il pouvait tout contrôler à présent. Il avait réussi saboté les caméras de la prison et avait endormi tous les gardiens. Il avait réussi a faire entrer des démons dans la chambre du gamin pour le posséder. Donc il ne pouvait plus perdre, à présent. _

_Il était invincible._

**Et voilà ^^ ! (je sais c'était un peu court, je m'en excuse mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration...)**_  
_

**Reviews :D ?**


	6. Réconfort et feuilles

**Bonjour**,** voici le****6éme **** chapitre (il sera beaucoup plus sombre comparé aux deux d'avant) ! Enjooy ;)**

_Le lendemain, panique totale. Le Geek a disparu. Ses vêtements ont été retrouvés sur son lit arrachés et accompagnés de taches de sang. Le Panda et le Hippie avaient appelés la police. Une fois la conversation terminée, le Panda se lamenta, au bord de la crise de nerfs, sous les yeux du Hippie :_

-Putain, putain, putain, putain...

-Sois pas speed, gr-

-COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS PAS SPEED ALORS QUE LE GEEK A SUREMENT ÉTÉ BUTé ?!

-Je sais, gros, mais ils vont peut être le trouver...enfin...

_Le Panda commença à pleurer._

-J'en peux plus, Hippie... Mathieu est mort, le Patron est sur le point de mourir à l'hosto, le Geek a disparu...je sais plus quoi faire. Je veux juste que tout se répare...

-Gros, j'te comprends.

_Puis le drogué prit l'animal dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Ils restèrent pendant un moment dans leurs bras en se consolant._

_Et le Gothique les voyait dans sa tête depuis sa grotte. Le cadavre du Geek a été caché (je me sens horrible de dire ça) et maintenant il ne reste plus que les deux hommes qui se calinent puis les frères Lloyd. Quand les hommes se relachèrent, le Panda quitta la pièce et Alan allait s' attaquer au Hippie. Rien qu'avec la pensée, il glissa du poison dans la beuh du Hippie sans se faire remarquer._

_Puis il posséda le Hippie et le dirigea vers sa drogue. Il prit un papier à joint (je sais même pas si ça s' appelle comme ça) puis prit son sachet de beuh. Mais, n'étant pas completement inconscient, il remarqua une substance sur les feuilles de beuh. Il renonca a se rouler un joint puis il entendu une voix mysterieuse dans sa tête :_

_"FUME LE JOINT ! FUME LE, TE DIS-JE !_

_Puis le Hippie roula son joint avec les herbes empoisonnées puis le fuma. Alors que de la fumée sortait de sa bouche, il ne se sentit mas bien du tout...et tomba par terre._

_Puis le Panda découvrit le corps du Hippie...et s' écroula de tristesse._

_Il dit, tout en pleurant a côté du cadavre :_

-Gothique ...je sais que c'est toi Gothique...tu...

_Il baissa la tête et dit, completement désesperé :_

-Tu vas me le payer très cher, Alan. Très cher...

_Et le Gothique lui répondit par la pensée :_

_-_Mais je t'attends, Panda. Je t'attendrai toujours, espèce d'immonde animal...

_Je t'attends pour l'orage..._

**Bon voilà, j'espere que ça vous a plu et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Reviews ? ;)**

**Ha et au fait bonne année 2015 :D !**


	7. Pacte et viol

**Heeey, voici le 7éme chapitre (attention âmes sensibles, il y aura une scène choquante dedans)! Bonne lecture :D**

_**"Je dois te parler de choses importantes. Voici mon adresse**__**. [...] Viens au plus vite. Non amicalement, Le Gothique.**__" C'est ce que le Panda a lu sur une note posée sur son lit. Le Panda ne voulut pas appeler la police encore une fois. Il sorta avec un couteau caché dans sa veste et marcha jusqu'à la maison du Gothique (enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison)._

_Il arriva devant la porte. C'était une petite maison un peu vieille où toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Vu que la sonnette semblait complétement défoncée, il toqua à la porte. Une voix réponda au bruit et dit : "Entrez..." Puis il ouvra la porte. L'intérieur de la maisonnette était complétement plongée dans le noir. Seuls de grands écrans éclairaient la pièce. Il observa, avec la lumière restante, un lit et un fauteuil dans la salle. Rien d'autre. Alan Verel était justement devant le fauteuil, éclairé de dos par les écrans. Le Panda demanda au Gothique :  
_

-Alan.

...

-Tu as tué toute ma famille. Donc je devine que tu veux me tuer moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas, ça serait trop facile. Je veux juste te proposer un pacte.

-Non.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit. Vois-tu, je peux ressusciter tes amis.

-Tu mens.

-Vraiment ? Alors observe ça.

_Il montra une souris morte sur le sol puis fit des gestes avec sa main. Puis, la bête commença à respirer et à s'enfuir de la pièce._

-Alors ?

-Rien ne dit que tu arrives à le faire avec des humains. Je ne te crois toujours pas.

-Tu veux que j'essaye sur toi, que je te tue et qu'ensuite je te ressuscite ? _dit le Gothique un peu énervé._

_Le Panda secoua la tête en guise de "non". Alan continua :_

-Je peux ressusciter un de tes amis, mais en échange...tu dois tuer Alexis et Loris Lloyd.

_Le mammifère fit un regard noir au Gothique._

_-_Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Tu crois VRAIMENT que je vais tuer quelqu'un pour qu'un autre revit ? Tu es pathétique...

-Donc, j'imagine que c'est un non, n'est ce pas.

-Si je dis non, tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Comme c'est prévisible ! Alors vas-y, tue moi ! VAS-Y !

-...Non. Beaucoup mieux.

-Hein...?

_Le Panda sentit quelqu'un d'invisible lui faire un croche-pied, ce qui lui fit tomber par terre. Cet esprit déboutonna violemment le kigurumi du personnage et le violer sauvagement. Le Panda voulut hurler, mais un autre esprit l'en empêchait. Pendant que le Panda se faisait salir, le Gothique regardait la scène horrible d'un sourire sadique. Ses yeux devenaient jaunes et brillaient dans le noir. Après quelques minutes, le Panda se retrouvait nu, son corps complétement écorché. Les démons semblaient partir pendant que le Gothique dit au Panda :  
_

-De toute façon, c'était du bluff. Je ne ressusciterais jamais ta famille de pauvres idiots. Maintenant, tu vas tuer les deux frères, compris ? Et si tu dis à quelqu'un que tu as été violé, je te ferais subir encore pire.

_Le Panda se rhabilla et s'empressa de sortir de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Il souffrait horriblement. Encore plus qu'avant._

**Et voilà, ce chapitre était horrible :D ! Non j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour le 8éme chapitre. Reviews ?  
**


	8. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour à tous. Comme je l'ai dit dans le titre, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit message pour vous dire que je vais prendre une pause de quelques jours (ou moins ça dépend) le temps de reprendre soigner mon syndrome de la page blanche.**

**Oui car à cause de ce connard de blocage de *CENSURE* je n'ai rien écrit pour le prochain chapitre (ou plutôt je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire x))**

**Et de plus avec les cours je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire à part le weekend. Et je m'en excuse. Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement ce mois-ci. Ou plus. Ou moins**

**Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je souhaiterais en profiter pour faire part de mes condoléances à toutes les familles lors de la journée terrible de l'attentat du journal Charlie Hebdo. Vive la liberté d'expression. #JeSuisCharlie. #NousSommesTousCharlie. **


	9. Refus et paranoïa

**Bonjour ^^ ! Déjà désolé pour le retard mais j'étais atteint du TERRIBLE syndrome de la page blanche, mais enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même :D**

_Le Panda était recroquevillé sur le lit de sa chambre, complétement angoissé. Il devait obligatoirement les tuer tous les deux. Alexis et Loris. Il ne voulait pas. Mais Alan le surveillait. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était toujours traumatisé par l'agression qu'il a subi chez le Gothique. A force, il avait presque envie d'en finir. Il alla dans la chambre du Patron et prit un de ses flingues... et le mit dans sa poche.  
_

-J'dois le faire...

_L'ursidé n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il marcha en direction de la porte et l'ouvra._

_-_J'dois le faire...

_Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun passant dehors, alors qu'il y en avait toujours. Le ciel était gris et un vent très fort vint frapper les arbres._

_-_J'dois le faire...

_Le coeur du Panda battait de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait et une boule se fit ressentir dans son ventre._

_Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait subir la violence des démons du Gothique encore une fois. Il n'avait plus le choix . Il devait le faire, il doit le faire...il doit...ll..._

-Non.

_Le Panda rangea son flingue et communiqua au Gothique par la pensée '_

_-_Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne tuerai pas les frères Lloyd. Et je me contrefous de savoir ce que tu vas me faire. Vas-y. Viole moi, abîme moi, tue moi... Fais-le. Vas-y.

_Le Gothique était surpris par le message du Panda. Il pensait pourtant que le Panda allait lui obéir comme une bonne poire. Il aurait dû le contrôler...quel idiot ! L'erreur du sataniste fit monter sa colère et le vent fit presque place à une tempete. Mais il lui répondit :_

-Tant pis pour toi. Viens à cet adresse [...] tout à l'heure pour l'orage.

-L'orage... Enculé va.

_Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces deux mots, il sentit une douleur au coeur sûrement lancée par Alan qui détestait qu'on l'insulte_.

_Le Panda fit marche arrière pour retourner chez lui avant de partir à l'adresse de "l'orage"._

_Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, il se sentit surveillé. Comme si les esprits étaient chez lui et l'épiaient discretement. Le Panda l'ignora et se mit sur le canapé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Sa famille lui manquait toujours mais ...il devait rester fort. C'est ce qu'il se disa. Il se leva, s' habilla et ouvrit la porte. Il sentit comme quelqu'un derrière lui qui lui chuchotait quelque chose mais il claqua la porte, laissant la personne dans la maison. Il se disait pour se rarassurer qu'il devenait juste un peu fatigué a cause des evenements mais il se mentait à soi-même. Il se mentait juste pour les ignorer..._

_...alors qu'il savait très bien que sa maison était remplie de démons._

**Et voilà, j'eespère que ça vous a plu. Les deux derniers chapitres, donc les suivants, seront la Bad End et la Happy End de l'histoire. En attendant...reviews ? :P**


	10. Orage et sacrifice

**Voilà enfin la suite :D ! Je sais que ça vous a manqué :) ...quoi ?...euh...ça vous a pas manqué du tout ?...ah...*pleure dans un coin***

**Enfin bref voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant la bad ending et la good ending. ****Enjoy ^^**

_Le Panda avança le cœur lourd jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait donné le Gothique. Il se trouva dans les bois et vit la façade du bâtiment... une petite chapelle... qui semblait abandonnée._

_-_C'est quoi ce taudis_..._pensa le Panda.

_Il se mit devant le bâtiment religieux. _

_-_Une chapelle alors qu'il est sataniste_..._

_Il approcha son oreille vers la porte et entendit des sons bizarres qui ressemblaient à des gémissements non-humain.  
_

_Le Panda recula, dégouté par les bruits de l'intérieur. Pourtant, il était obligé de rentrer. Une boule s'installa dans sa gorge et son coeur batta fort.  
_

_Il s'avança, respira un grand coup et ouvrit, malgré lui, la porte de la chapelle._

_Et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia._

_Sur les bancs, des hommes et des femmes morts assis à chaque rangée, les entrailles sorties et le corps recouvert de plaies._

_Sur le sol, les murs et les vitraux, des paroles en latin et des signes marqués.  
_

_Des femmes nues, recouvertes d'entailles et sans yeux étaient recouvertes de plâtre et servaient de statues (je suis vraiment dégueulasse)._

_Et au bout de la salle, Alan regarda le Panda arriver, toujours avec son sourire, accompagné de ses yeux jaunes et d'une sorte de tenue longue couverte de sang. Il avait de fausses cornes collées sur sa tête. _

-Bonjour Panda. Bienvenue dans mon cerveau.

-... C'est quoi ce bordel...

-Tais toi. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'orage...

_Le Panda le coupa :_

-Mais c'est quoi ton putain d'orage ? Dis- le !

-Que tu es têtu. Tu dois bien le savoir, non ? Je vais t'ajouter à ma collection de pauvres crétins inutiles.

-Bâtard !

_Après avoir prononcé ces paroles haineuses, le Panda courra vers Alan avec l'intention de l'étranger, puis se fit repousser violemment par un des démons._

-Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'échapper ? Personne ne pourra détruire mes intentions, je l'ai déjà dit à Mathieu. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire.

_Le Panda ne pouvait plus rien faire, en effet. Il était pris au piège. Couché par terre, il essaya de se relever mais un démon l'attachait par terre._

-Nous allons procéder au sacrifice. Mettez-le sur l'autel.

_L'ursidé se laissa transporter par les esprits. Il était au bord des larmes et pensait aux moments forts qu'il a passé dans sa vie, sa naissance au zoo municipal, sa famille de pandas, son entrée à SLG, la gentillesse de Mathieu, la kawaiitude du Geek mais aussi les viols du Patron et l'odeur dégueulasse de la beuh du Hippie._

_ Toute sa vie défilait dans ses yeux noyés de bleu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les démons le posa sur l'autel et défaisa son kigurumi._

-Tu vas rejoindre le drogué et le gosse... tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Mais inquiète toi quand même. J'aime quand on s'inquiète. dit_ Alan._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :D ! La bad ending et la good ending arriveront très bientôt. En attendant, reviews :D ?**


	11. Echappée (BONNE FIN)

**Et voici la (bonne) fin d'Alan Verel ^^ ! Bonne lecture :3**

_Alan brandissa un long couteau pointu et l'approcha du torse de l'animal chanteur sous les yeux des cadavres spectateurs et des démons._

-Gratiam et Satanas inferorum copiis, et ad te interficiemus et miscreant.

_Encore une parole satanique prononcée en latin (et faite sur Google Traduction xD) à la faveur de Satan. Le mammifère au kigurumi ferma les yeux et laissa couler une larme comme une perle._

-C'est ça, pleure ... même si ça ne va te servir a rien, pleure. Espèce d'immonde personne.

_Le Gothique planta légérement la pointe du couteau dans la peau du Panda, juste au dessus de sa cage thoracique. Il sentait la douleur arriver. Il pleurait encore des larmes et des larmes. Le sataniste allait enfoncer l'arme dans le corps de Panda, mais quelqu'un interrompu le sacrifice en défonçant la porte..._

-Lâche le, sale fils de pute !

_Le Patron, rentré de l'hôpital, tenait un fusil à la main en visant le Gothique. Il était encore pâle mais semblait de mieux en mieux rétabli._

_L'adorateur de Satan écarquilla de grands yeux, dépité par la situation :_

-Mais...ce n'est pas vrai...tu étais à l'hôpital !

-Plus maintenant. Maintenant tu vas devoir payer pour avoir détruit la famille Sommet.

_Le criminel chargea son fusil et dit au Panda :_

-Bouge, la peluche !

_Il tira sur le Gothique plusieurs fois pendant que le Panda s'enfuyait dehors. Les cadavres possédés se levèrent, coururent vers le Patron mais il arriva à les défoncer presque tous, sauf un derrière lui, qui essayait de l'étrangler._

-Casse toi !

_Il mit le fusil en direction de derriére son épaule et tira sur la gachette pour anéantir le possédé. Le Gothique se releva malgré sa balle dans le coeur, prit sa forme de démon, et montra ses yeux jaunes et son visage diabolique au pervers._

-Tu as détruit mes esclaves ? Bravo. Mais tu n'as pas tué mes démons. De là où je viens, il y en a des milliers. Ils te suivront jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Ils en feront un enfer. NOUS EN FERONS UN ENFER !

_Le Gothique répéta ces paroles plusieurs fois en hurlant, pendant qu'un orage terrible retentissait dehors._

-Tes démons ? Et ils pensent quoi de ça, tes putains de démons ?

_Le dangereux pervers sorta une croix religieuse et la brandissa en direction du dangereux tueur._

-NON, NON, NON !

ARRÊTE, TU VAS TOUT FAIRE FOIRER ! LÂCHE CETTE CROIX, PAR LUCIFER ! LÂCHE !

_Alan prit sa forme normale et s'écroula par terre. Les femmes statues disparaissérent et les écriteaux en sang aussi. Puis, Alan Verel, en position fœtale sur le sol, disparut lui aussi. La chapelle redevint normale._

_Le Patron se retourna et dit au Panda abrité par le toit de la chapelle dehors :_

-Viens, le mammifère. On se casse.

_Le Panda rejoigna le Patron. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sous la pluie jusqu'à la maison, échappant au mal._

**Et voilà, c'était la (bonne) fin d'Alan Verel ! La mauvaise fin arrivera dans quelques jours et sera (évidemment) moins gaie que celle là. Reviews :DD ? **


	12. Néant (MAUVAISE FIN)

**Et voici la bad end d'Alan Verel, donc le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ^^ :)**

* * *

_Alan brandissa un long couteau pointu et l'approcha du torse de l'animal chanteur sous les yeux des cadavres spectateurs et des démons._

-Gratiam et Satanas inferorum copiis, et ad te interficiemus et miscreant.

_Encore une parole satanique prononcée en latin à la faveur de Satan. Le mammifère au kigurumi retena ses larmes et ferma les yeux. Il était prêt.  
_

_La lame pénétra légèrement la peau de l'animal puis s'enfonça de plus en plus dans sa cage thoracique, lui faisant pousser un cri qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux à entendre, mais pas pour le Gothique, adorant faire mal aux gens. Il descendit le couteau le long du torse du Panda, puis le long de son ventre, laissant échapper un peu de sang. L'ursidé allait crier de plus en plus fort, mais il n'eut pas la force de le faire et se tut, laissant échapper une larme. La fin était arrivée..._

_Après que le fou eut découpé la moitié du corps du Panda, il dit :_

-Étape 2.

_Il étira de ses mains nues la longue cicatrice et vit l'intérieur du corps du chanteur de SLG. Il vida tous ses organes en les détachant avec le couteau et les mit dans un récipient à coté de lui. Le corps du Panda était à présent presque vide._

-A présent, tu vas faire partie de mes esclaves. Tu vas résider en Enfer, où tu n'aurais jamais plus de sentiments, ni de pensées, ni d'occupations. Tu nous obéiras, à moi et au tout puissant. In nomine Satanis.

_Les cadavres dans la salle ponctuèrent le discours d'Alan avec d'autres paroles en latin. Puis la cérémonie se termina._

* * *

Je suis toujours là. Eux aussi. Je devrais être heureux._  
_

Mais pourtant, je ne ressens rien.

Mon âme sombre dans les ténèbres depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Je ne vois plus personne. A part des gens que je ne connais même pas, qui errent comme moi dans cette pièce sombre.

Le Hippie, le Geek font partie de ces gens. Mais ils ne me parlent pas. Personne ne se parle. Personne ne parle, en fait.

Tout ce qu'on fait est obéir au Diable et à Alan à longueur de journée.

Je croyais qu'une fois qu'on était là haut on pouvait voir nos proches grandir sur Terre...

Mais je n'ai plus de proches.

Je n'ai plus de raison.

Je n'ai plus de coeur.

Je n'ai plus d'âme.

Il ne reste de moi qu'un néant.

Le néant total...

* * *

**Et voilà. La bad ending de l'histoire est terminée, tout comme l'histoire. J'éspère qu'elle vous aura plu et je vous dit à trés bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions \\(^u^)/**

**Reviews :) ?  
**


End file.
